Distance
by livenlovelife
Summary: It had been 2 weeks. Two weeks since they left Idris, two weeks since returning to the Institute, and Jace couldn't help wonder-why was Clary avoiding him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a new story I've been thinking about writing because I just finished reading City of Glass and it was AMAZING! Hands down the best like really and I absolutely LOVE Jace but sometimes I wish he would get a taste if his own medicine. So that's exactly what I'm doing now. I hope you all like it! So here it is the first chapter of ****Distance****!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI**

**P.S. It might start off dark at first but this story is actually pretty…nice? Well it has a happy ending for that I can tell you and if you guys don't like the fluff and bad guys turning good than don't read- well read but you don't have to like it. **** BTW I'm drying a new way to write the dialogue so tell me if you like it this way or the old way-THANK YOU! **

**Summary: **_**It had been 2 weeks. Two weeks since they left Idris, two weeks since returning to the Institute, and Jace couldn't help wonder-why was Clary avoiding him? **_

_**

* * *

**_

Something was off. Something was very off and Jace could feel it in his bones. Ever since he had stepped through the Portal, back to the Institute, something had changed. It wasn't the Institute itself, no the old place was just like before, in all its glory. It wasn't the Lightwoods either; but they were all still distraught about Max's death. Luke and Jocelyn had decided to stay back so Jace wouldn't know if there was something wrong with them, which most likely there wasn't. It wasn't the bloodsucking Simon either- no he was just fine making out with Isabelle in dark corners all the time. No it was the love of his life that seemed to be off. Clary had been avoiding him since they stepped through the Portal two weeks ago, avoiding his touch, avoiding him in general. She'd sneak out in the middle of the night and disappear into the shadows before Jace could get a good look at where she was heading.

Jace had even tried to corner her, asking her if something was wrong, reassuring her of his love for her (wondering if that was the reason that she was avoiding him). But then she smiles at him and tell him nothing was wrong, she would smile that brilliant smile that made his worries disappear. He then would forget all about it and then she would go back to avoiding him, ignoring him, staying away from him. Jace didn't know what was wrong, he even asked Simon, Clary's best friend and ex-boyfriend if she had told him anything upsetting. Simon, of course, was oblivious; and asking Isabelle didn't help much either. To be truthful to himself, Jace knew the only time he actually saw Clary now for more than a few moments was when they were training together, but she was progressing quickly and soon even that would have to end.

Jace walked through the halls of the Institute when he saw someone opening the door, "Hello?" it was late at night and he wondered who would be coming now.

The figure froze at the door and you could see it's shadow turning, searching for the voice.

Jace walked closer, "Whose there?"

Stepping out of the shadows the figure revealed to be a drenched Clary, "Jace? What are you still doing up?"

Jace raised an eyebrow, "I should be asking you that question, what are you doing walking through the rain and at night too, sneaking off to see Simon?" Jace joked.

"I needed some air," Clary quickly replied ignoring his comment about Simon, trying to make her way best Jace and head for the elevator.

Jace grabbed her arm, "Clary, what were you doing outside?" he punctuated each word.

Clary whipped her head around to look at him, "I told you already Jace; I needed some air,"

Jace could tell Clary was lying but made no comment and just let her go. He was pissed, so very pissed that his girlfriend was lying to him and he didn't even know or suspect what it was. Jace was also very worried, worried that maybe Clary was putting herself in danger or maybe that Clary had moved on, moved on from their whirlwind relationship because it had cooled down so much and wanted to find something that would get her adrenaline to rush again. For Angel's sake they hadn't even kissed in nearly 3 weeks and Jace was almost at the end of his rope.

Jace knew he had to do something to figure out what Clary was about to-he just didn't know what he had to do yet.

* * *

_The Next Night_

"You're going to Pandemonium," Marsye Lightwood announced to everyone as they all stood around the kitchen counter.

Clary stiffened, "Excuse me?"

Jace turned to her, "What's wrong?"

Ignoring Jace, Clary directed her attention to Marsye, "Why do we need to go to Pandemonium?"

"Routine sweep," Marsye explained, "And besides we got a tip that there has been an increase in demonic activity there,"

"I'm going," Clary stated in an absolute voice.

"We never said you weren't," Robert Lightwood countered.

But Jace had other plans, "But I say you aren't, Clary you still haven't trained enough to go, besides what are you supposed to do if a demon jumps you? I can't watch you all the time,"

Before Clary could respond, Robert interjected first, "And that's why we're having her go to Pandemonium for the sweep, it's a public place so no demon would be idiotic enough to do anything drastic there and Clary needs the experience,"

Jace tried to make eye contact with Clary and send her a mental message that she shouldn't go but she refused to make eye contact with him.

"When do we leave?" Isabelle asked as she checked her nails.

"In 2 hours so start marking yourselves now," Marsye stated as she left the kitchen, Robert following her.

Clary made no attempt to notice that Jace was now trying to get her attention and just grabbed Isabelle's hand and dragged her out of the room with her; to start preparing to go to the club. Clary felt like she hadn't been to the club in ages, when she was just another regular, clueless mundane. It would be nice to feel like that again- but this time she would have her steele with her and she would have to meet _him, _as usual. Isabelle made idle chatter as they walked into her room and started looking for clothes to wear. While Isabelle was doing her own business; Clary pulled own a pair of leather shorts and black knee high boots to match. Pulling off her plain white tee, Clary pulled on a blood red halter top and slipped a tight fitted leather jacket on top. Slipping on her fingerless leather gloves and scarlet silk scarf, Clary started drawing on different runes into her skin. Mostly on her hands and neck, when Clary was done she slipped the steele into her right boot along with her pair of daggers.

"I think your fashion sense has improved Red," Izzy commented as she finished slipping on her ripped jean jacket.

Clary smiled, "It's an aftereffect of being around you so much Iz,"

"So then what's up with you and angel boy?" Isabelle asked as she folded her golden whip and placed it around her waist as a sort of belt.

Clary locked eyes with her, "Nothing's wrong Izzy,"

"Then why have you been avoiding him?" Isabelle pressed on.

Clary huffed, "I guess I've just been busy training and trying to feel normal after the big battle and all; can we stop talking about this already?" her hands started fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of lying to her friend.

"Fine," Isabelle replied airily, making her way out the door.

Clary sighed and followed after Isabelle. After this was all done, she couldn't wait to feel normal again. Clary's conscious was nagging at her to tell them, to tell them all about what was really going on. But if she did, he would surely find out, and then everyone that she loved would be hurt. She couldn't risk that. She couldn't risk Alec getting hurt, Magnus getting hurt, Izzy getting hurt, and most of all she couldn't risk _Jace _getting hurt. She had to do this, even if it was dangerous, _he _was still her own flesh and blood and she just had to help _him, _if only to keep her loved ones safe.

When Clary walked out of Isabelle's room, Jace sucked in a large breath. He had never seen her dress like that; every one of her clothes was hugging all the right places and he thought she looked amazing. And Jace was even more excited when she let him slip his arm around her waist, holding her possessively to him. She didn't make a comment but Jace could feel her stiffen a little at his touch. He didn't comment either, just reveled in the fact that he was touching her again.

Walking to Pandemonium was a silent affair, none of them spoke and the only sound being heard was the rushing of cars that were passing by or the clatter of feet against the concrete floor. When they finally reached Pandemonium, the group walked to the front of the line and the bouncer let them in, no question asked. You could hear the disapproval from the crowd outside but none of them commented. Looking around the room, Clary spotted who she was looking for and in the moment of confusion when the crowd pushed into them as they walked in, she left an unaware Jace.

Jace felt Clary leave and he thought it was just because of the masses of bodies that were being pushed into him because of how crowded the club was. He looked through the crowd, trying to find her, looking for that familiar bright red hair. But he couldn't find anything, the club was too dark, the mist and strobe lights to heavy. He started panicking but decided to play it cool and waited by the bar, hoping to spot Clary walking by.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Clary approached him, and was slightly startled again by his black, soulless eyes; she would never get used to that. He was scary but he was her brother, so she had to help in some way, she felt as if it was her duty, that and he had put a certain rune on her that she hadn't learned to remove yet.

"Clary I see you've arrived, and brought some guests with you as well," he commented, peering around her and spotting Isabelle and Alec in the back, scanning the room for demons.

"Look I didn't know we were supposed to be doing a sweep today. I'm sorry for that but can we continue so that you can be on your way and I won't get caught?" Clary tapped her foot in impatience.

"Clary, Clary, Clary," he crooned, "Now don't be impatient I thought you would enjoy seeing your own brother," he smiled evilly.

"Sebastian," Clary groaned out in irritation, "I don't want to get in trouble. Please just tell me what I have to do now!"

Sebastian sighed, "Fine. I need blood. More specifically I need mother's blood, if I'm going to remove my demon half I need something to replace it with,"

Clary raised an eyebrow, "And how do you suppose I get that?"

"I don't know say that the doctor's need her to get an annual blood check and have her send over a vile or three," Sebastian suggested taking Clary's hand in his own.

"Fine, is that all?"

Sebastian smiled, "Mmm one more thing," Sebastian pulled Clary in and kissed her full on the mouth; releasing Clary, Sebastian whispered against her lips, "I give you freedom for this week. Do what you want to do as a reward for last weeks' victory,"

To her it felt completely and utterly wrong, to kiss a sibling like this was beyond the point of incestuous. But to Sebastian he felt like he had met his other half or perhaps that was the demon blood calling to her angel. Something that Sebastian knew was morally and physically wrong, that was why he wanted to remove the demon blood, so that he wouldn't have to do anything that he subconsciously knew was incredibly wrong. Letting Clary go, Sebastian left her in a half daze and made his way out of the club. Opening her eyes, Clary touched her mouth; it felt as if she had been burned. Clary scanned around the room, her senses heightened, as usual whenever she was in contact with Sebastian. Spotting Jace, Clary made her way toward him, slipping through group of people, coughing every now and then at the smoke some of them were puffing. Clary missed him; she missed Jace so very much. She missed the way he felt, the way he smelt, the way he would laugh, the way he would smirk whenever he knew he got something right. But Sebastian had ordered her to keep her distance, to avoid him as much as possible, or else he would hurt him. Her heart ached, not being able to see him smile, not being able to hold him, having the need and urge to hold him and never let go but not being able to do so was killing her. But Sebastian had given her a reprieve, she was allowed to be near Jace now, be near him again and revel in his presence.

Pushing pass people Clary approached the unsuspecting Shadowhunter. Jace saw her and smiled but tilted his head in wonder when Clary didn't stop getting closer. She moved faster and crashed her lips against his. Jace eyes widened in shock for a moment before closing them and relishing in the taste that was Clary, he loved it, that she was opening up to him, allowing him to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Clary flush against his chest-so close that not even a piece of paper could fit between them. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Jace further down so that they were in more contact. She loved the feel of him, the taste of him, hell she loved him.

Clary broke away and without opening her eyes, whispered against his lips, "I love you,"

Jace smiled in joy, "I love you too. Clary, why have you been avoiding me?"

Clary opened her eyes to meet Jace's golden ones, "I'm sorry, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately,"

"Thinking about what?" Jace mumbled as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

Clary sighed and tilted her neck to the side, "Valentine, the Angel, Idris, everything really,"

Jace gave Clary a chaste kiss on the lips before attacking the other side of her neck, "Well you should stop. Everything is over and done with; you have nothing to worry about anymore,"

Clary didn't respond, just met her lips again with Jace's. She loved being able to be near him again, and hated that she had to lie to him constantly.

Then someone tapped Clary on the shoulder and she instantly jumped away from Jace, "Thanks for the help guys," Isabelle huffed sarcastically, smirking as she saw Clary trying to fix herself.

"Done already?" Jace smirked and hung his arm around Clary's shoulders.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yes and no thanks to you, either of you,"

"I'm sorry, we were a little preoccupied," Jace flashed a smile.

Isabelle clucked her tongue, "Yeah we saw. So are you guys done sucking face because we have to get back,"

"Yeah," Clary sighed in contentment, "We're ready,"

Making their way out the door, Clary couldn't believe how relatively calm the night was. No demons trying to attack them, not vampires out to suck them dry, just the cool night air blowing against their skin as they all walked back to the Institute. She felt relaxed and happy; she just wished she didn't have to be a liar at the same time.

"Jace, do you think we could head back to Idris?" Clary leaned against his body, looking up at the lighted skies of New York.

Jace breathed, "Why would you need to get back to Idris?"

Clary gave a small smile that no one could see because of the darkness, "To see my mom. The doctor's here need her annual blood check up-you know for health reasons and all,"

"Fine," Jace let go of Clary and jogged up to Alec, "Alec do you think you can get Magnus to open us another Portal to get to Idris?"

Alec looked at Jace for a moment, "Idris? Sure, but what for?"

"Clary needs to see her mom,"

Alec smirked, "Whipped," he managed to cough out.

Jace sent Alec a dirty look before jogging back to Clary, "It's done,"

"Thanks," Clary placed a chaste kiss on Jace's cheek.

Getting back to the Institute, the 4 of them went in their separate ways. Jace escorted Clary to her door and kissed her for a long, long, long time before saying good night and walking away. Clary sighed and walked into her room, changing out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Grabbing her steele from inside her boot, Clary lifted her t-shirt up and retraced the rune that Sebastian had placed on her; just like she was ordered to do- every single night. Blood was drawn and the red tinge of the liquid became the outlining of the rune. Crying out at the pain, Clary collapsed into a heap when the rune finished sucking the energy out of her. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted into darkness.

To say that he was worried was an understatement. Simon had been literally pacing a hole into his room. He had yet to receive a call from Clary, when she promised him she would, and he was worried something had happened to her. Add to the fact that Isabelle and Maia were both not answering their cell phones either and he was on the fritz. He knew he couldn't enter the Institute and check because of the hallowed ground but that didn't stop Simon from walking around the Institute looking for any sign of the familiar bright red hair that he had grown up with. He had to at least say goodbye. He had to tell Clary what Raphael was ordering him to do so that she wouldn't wonder where in the hell he had gone off to. But seeing that there was no sign of anyone in the Institute, Simon sent a text to Clary: _Meet me at Taki's at 2. _Simon hoped that Clary would get his text, hoped that he would be able to explain himself so that she wouldn't throw a tantrum like she usually did; after all they were best friends, still are best friends, and will continue to be best friends, hopefully. Running off back to his house, Simon's figure disappeared into the shadows as each street light slowly turned off.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Jace woke up happy, ecstatically happy. He believed with everything in him that everything between him and Clary was perfectly fine now. After last night, Jace didn't believe that they would have that much more trouble. Actually, Jace firmly believed that they would most likely never get in an argument again unless it involved hunting demons; in which Jace did not really want Clary to participate in…at all. Looking over at the clock on his wall Jace noticed that it was already 1:35 p.m. bolting up straight, he wondered how he could've slept that long without anyone waking him up. Not thinking about the situation any longer, he made his way towards the kitchen to hunt for breakfast/lunch.

At the table he found that Alec and Isabelle had already started eating whatever concoction Isabelle had whipped up again. They both greeted him before returning their attention to their food. Jace looked around and tried to spot the familiar form of Clary, but he found nothing.

"If you're looking for Clary," Isabelle interrupted his thoughts, "Don't bother, she went to have lunch with Simon at Taki's,"

Jace quirked an eyebrow, "When did this happen?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "While you were asleep, but don't worry angel boy I'm sure she isn't cheating on you with Simon, she's already been through him," Isabelle joked, the humor dry in her voice.

Jace snorted, "Thanks for the reassurance Izzy. No I meant when did she leave?"

"About ten minutes- you just missed her," Alec got up and threw the rest of whatever was on his plate into the trash bin.

Jace nodded in acknowledgment before making his way to the elevator so he could go get Clary; even though it was day light he still didn't trust that it was all to safe out there. Squinting his eyes when the sun hit, Jace made a steady pace to Taki's. Passing by dozens of people, Jace opened the door to the restaurant and scanned the area for Clary and the bloodsucker. When his eyes finally landed on Clary's fiery red hair, he found that Clary was whispering something intently into Simon's ear, looking around every now and then to see if anyone was listening. Simon laughed and whispered something back into Clary's ear which made her giggle. Jace couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of envy of how intimate the two were, of how comfortable they looked together, and how much like a normal, mundane couple they were. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Jace made toward their table.

Clary was about to whisper something into Simon's ear when out of the corner of her eye she saw Jace. Turning her head she saw that he was making his way toward them, "Jace, what are you doing here?"

Simon's smile faltered for a second before turning to Clary, "You told Jace?"

Clary shook her head, "I didn't, swear by the Angel I didn't. Jace, what are you doing here?"

Jace slid into the booth and looked between the two, his eyes locked in a staring contest with Simon, "I was worried when I didn't find you in bed,"

Simon raised an eyebrow," Are you-?"

"No," Clary half –shouted, interrupting Simon's train of thought, "We're not. But Jace I'm sure Isabelle could've told you where I was, you didn't have to look for me,"

Jace clucked his tongue, "I did as Isabelle, and she told me, and now I'm here to bring you back,"

"I need to talk to Simon," Clary huffed, crossing her arms in agitation.

Simon sighed, "Clary its fine, I already told you what I had to tell you, I'd better go now anyway," Simon gave Clary a quick hug and made to leave the booth.

Clary grabbed Simon's arm, "No, you are not,"

"Clary just let him leave if he wants to," Jace smirked, knowing he was winning this.

Simon huffed, "Look Clary I've seriously got to go though so I'll see you ok?"

Clary let go of Simon's arm and waved him goodbye, "See ya Lewis,"

Simon smiled, "Later Fray," he made his way out of the booth and out of the restaurant.

"What was that Jace?" Clary hissed out.

"Well I just thought you were both done talking so I decided to come over," Jace answered nonchalantly.

Clary stood up, shaking her head, and made her way out the door; dropping off some cash to pay for her bill.

Jace got up and strolled after, "What's your problem Clary?"

"You can't just dismiss my friends like that Jace," Clary sighed, "Besides today may be the last time I see him in a long time,"

Jace rose an eyebrow, "Really, where's the bloodsucker going?"

Clary shot Jace a look, "Raphael is sending Simon away, to show the other vampire clans what happened to him, to show them the evidence that they may be able to walk in the light again. But he's not supposed to come back until he's done with all of them which could take almost 2 years,"

Jace slung an arm around Clary's shoulders, "So what? You can still text or call him or something can't you?"

Clary shot Jace another look, "That's not the point Jace,"

Jace laughed it off, "Ok, ok I get it, you'll miss your best friend," Jace stopped, pulling Clary to a stop as well, "I know what can help," Jace smiled before swooping down and pulling Clary into a long, sweet kiss.

And that's how the both of them stayed for a while, kissing in the middle of the street; all the way until people in cars passed by to tell them to get a room.

* * *

**How did yo guys like it? I know it was a little confusing and mushy but you know that's how it supposed to start in all the stories- everything seems fine then all of the sudden everything goes wrong and then the happy almost ending comes and then something else tragic happens and then the REAL happy ending comes. Sorry I'm rambling here. But anyway you guys have to RnR on me for this because I no all the characters are being really OOC right now so I need to know what you guys think! **

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look here's the second chapter! So I hope you guys like this one too and if you don't I'm sorry I'm such a horrible writer and that my plots suck- there I apologized early so I won't have to later **** But anyways isn't it great to be in love? Well for Clary anyway since she gets Jace…who might be played by Alex Pettyfer btw in the movie! I can't wait to see that haha **** but anyways hope you like this one! RnR!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI**

* * *

Clary tumbled on the ground, avoiding Isabelle's knee by an inch. Lifting her legs up, she used the momentum to hop back onto her feet. Seeing that Isabelle was still on the ground, Clary tackled her from behind, pinning Izzy by the neck and back from getting up. Clary smiled, she was triumphant.

"I win Iz," Clary smirked as she got off of Isabelle's back.

Isabelle laughed and got up, dusting her knees, "You're getting good Red, I have to say maybe you'll even have a chance against Alec now," Turning to face Clary she smiled, "But you're nowhere _near _Jace's level yet,"

Clary stuck out her tongue and laughed, "I know I'm not. What's next Iz?"

"Why don't you go work on your dagger- throwing? I don't know why but you're seriously talented when it comes to those things," Isabelle made her way to bring out the targets.

"Well it's just like how you're unbelievably good with your whip. I guess daggers are just my thing; that and my Steele," Clary bent down and pulled a dagger out of each boot that she was wearing.

"True, I love my whip and I guess the daggers are almost glued to your hands, or should I say boots now aren't they?" Isabelle moved out of the way so that Clary could start throwing.

Clary threw her first one and landed a bull's eye, "When did Magnus say that he was coming?"

Isabelle took the dagger out and threw it back at Clary, "Soon, maybe in an hour or two,"

Clary caught the dagger easily by the hilt, "Ok, that gives me time to throw these around a little more," throwing the dagger expertly at the target again-hitting the bull's eye.

"Did you finish packing?" Isabelle pulled the dagger out of the target again, holding it this time.

Clary threw the larger of the two daggers at the target, "Yeah, we're only staying there for 2 days so I didn't need to pack much," the dagger hit the bull's eye again.

Isabelle threw the dagger back, "And why can't I come again?" removing the other one from the target.

Clary caught the dagger, "Someone needs the watch the Institute don't they?"

Someone started to clap and Clary whipped around to see who it was. Her eyes met the smiling face of Jace.

"Impressive Clary, you're getting better and better," Jace stepped into the training room.

"Is Magnus here already?" Clary absentmindedly twirled the dagger in her hand.

"No, I just came over to check on you guys," Jace smiled and walked over to the weapons table where he held up a sword, "Duel me?"

Clary nodded enthusiastically running over to grab her own sword.

Jace walked to the center of the mat, turning around he faced Clary with his sword up and ready; a certain excited gleam had started pooling into his eyes. Clary walked up to him, sword at the ready. The two circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first. In the end, Jace moved, charging at Clary, he swung his sword expertly and efficiently at her. Clary blocked it easily; the rune that Sebastian had applied started taking affect. The two shadow hunters sparred, swords clashing and sweat dripping off their whole body at the exertion of force they were using. But soon the rune didn't want to be held back anymore and with a swift and surprising kick to the neck, Jace was on the ground.

Clary pointed the tip of her sword to Jace's heart, "I win," she smiled triumphantly.

Jace frowned and looked at Clary questioningly; getting up rather slowly he proceeded to stare at Clary in wonderment.

Isabelle ran up to Clary from behind, "Awesome Red! Totally awesome and unexpected! Maybe I was wrong; maybe you're already past Jace's level!" Isabelle smiled proudly at Clary; thinking about how far she had improved in such little time.

Clary blushed profoundly, "I wouldn't say that; I still have a lot to learn,"

Jace made no comment; he was internally thinking about how Clary got so fast and defeated him when he was trying nearly the hardest he could.

Maybe it was just a lucky shot, he would never know for he never got the chance to ask.

"Well, well, well looks like you children are having fun; shouldn't we be going now though?" Magnus appeared at the doorway, smiling mischievously. Everyone made to go through the door but just as Clary was about to pass, Magnus grabbed her arm, "So Ms. Fairchild when will you revel to all about your rune?"

Clary narrowed her eyes, "How do you know about it Magnus?"

Magnus clucked his tongue, "Tsk tsk Clary, I'm a warlock; I can sense a very powerful rune when I am near one,"

"Well don't tell Magnus, please don't. I'm almost done with my…assignment so please don't tell," Clary begged urgently.

Magnus pursed his lips, "Fine Clary but you owe me…BIG,"

Clary nodded before making her way past Magnus and to the outside. Taking her place by Jace, Clary picked up her suitcase and backpack and waited for Magnus to finish summoning the portal. A gaping vortex appeared and on the other side you could see the cottage Clary's mom was staying at. Clary stepped forward first, taking a deep breath she jumped in. Jace and Magnus soon followed after. Clary could feel a pull on her, sending her toward the cottage. But she could also feel another pull, one that was pulling her backward. The pull was mostly concentrated on her stomach, where the rune Sebastian had drawn in was. Most likely, Sebastian was trying to maintain his hold on Clary even though she was traveling to a different world.

Landing on her two feet, Clary made her way to the cottage, where her mother and Luke were already waiting for them at the door. Dropping her bags, Clary gave Luke a quick hug before embracing her mother. Jace shook Luke's hand and gave Jocelyn a brief hug.

"Clary, it's nice to see you again after all these weeks," Luke smiled.

Clary nodded, "Yeah you too Luke," Clary handed her mother 3 empty viles, "Here mom for the blood test,"

Jace looked at the ring on Jocelyn's finger, "So you guys are finally getting hitched?"

Jocelyn blushed, "If you mean married Jace then yes we are, but maybe not for another year,"

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Am I getting another brother or maybe a little sister?"

Luke's eyes widened, "No, not at all. Not for maybe a long while,"

Clary sighed, "Good I don't want another demonic brother on the way when I already had to deal with one,"

Jace stared at Clary in shock while Luke choked on air. Had that really just come from her mouth?

Jocelyn coughed, "Ah ok why don't we head inside? Magnus we'll see you in a couple of days?"

"Yes I'll be back by noon," and with that Magnus disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The four walked into the house and Clary dropped her luggage by the coffee table next to the door. Walking through the hall she made her way toward the sofa, where she dropped onto. Jace followed after her, not wanting to risk ending up along with Luke and Jocelyn, for safety of interrogation.

"I want to go to the Lake Jace," Clary said through closed eyes.

Jace took a step back, "Why would you want to go to the Lake?"

Opening her eyes, Clary's gaze locked with Jace's, "I think I left something there when we were last there,"

"And you want to go and find it now?"

"Yes, I do," Clary got up and made her way out the door, "Come if you want,"

* * *

Isabelle was bored out of her mind. With Clary in Idris and Alec off visiting Magnus every single day, the Nephilim had nothing to do. Simon had left and she was all alone. Looking through the window and noticing that it was already dark out, Isabelle decided to head to Pandemonium. Changing her clothes and hailing a cab, Isabelle couldn't wait to have something to do. But as she stepped out of the cab, someone put a blindfold on her, a hand to her mouth, and carried her off through the night to and old abandoned hotel-well maybe not so abandoned.

* * *

Alec searched through the whole Institute for his sister and called her cell multiple times- no answer to either of the actions. It had been a 3 hour search and Isabelle still had yet to be found. Alec was getting worried and was regretting going over to Magnus' when his sister was missing somewhere. But who could kidnap here? She was a Shadow hunter, someone who was very aware of her surroundings. So the only explanation that Alec could come up with was that whoever took her was not human.

* * *

Clary looked out at the Lake; it was so much more peaceful and beautiful than the last time she was here. Jace was standing a few feet behind her, looking out at the Lake as well. Kneeling down, Clary took out her Steele from her boot and carved a rune into the gravel. The rocks slowly started to vibrate, unnoticeable for anyone who wasn't looking for it. Waiting a few more seconds, Clary watched as blood started to pool on top of the rune. Taking a glass vile out, she collected Valentine's blood and pocketed the vile while Jace was distracted by the "beauty of the Lake".

Jace interrupted Clary's thoughts, "So did you find what you were looking for?"

Clary got up and made her way toward Jace, "No, let's head back; I don't even think it's here anymore,"

Clary walked away from the Lake, knowing that she was going to be 2 steps away from getting away from Sebastian now instead of just one. Jace followed, silently watching and examining Clary, wondering what in the Angel's name was going on.

A search party was sent out to find Isabelle. Nobody had informed Clary or Jace in fear that if they were to get back, they would also be intercepted. At least they would be safe in Indris. Alec was upset with himself but recruited Magnus' help anyway to find his sister. Magnus performed a tracing spell and both of them knew they would have to go to the Dumont. Walking into the hotel during daylight was a smart idea, entering with 10 other Shadow hunters was an even better idea. The team looked everywhere for Isabelle, removing the boards on the windows while they were at it so that none of them would be vulnerable to a surprise attack. Alec found Isabelle, on the second floor of the Dumont, bleeding from her wrists and unconscious. She was mumbling incoherently and he only hoped that she wasn't turning.

Clary collected the blood viles she had given her mother and pocketed those as well. She walked around the small cottage and wished this would all be over. Looking out the window, Clary could barely make out the shine of the Lake from her place. Jace was reading a book in a corner, silently observing Clary. Looking around once, Jace set the book down, and made his way toward his girlfriend.

"Clary," he put a hand to her cheek, "Is there something wrong?"

Clary leaned in to his touch, "No, nothing at all,"

Jace wrinkled his nose but made no objection, "Ok, but you would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

Clary clucked her tongue, "Of course Jace," she gave a small smile before leaning up and pressing a light kiss on Jace's lips.

Jace held her there and kissed his frustration out on Clary. He bit, nipped, sucked, and licked until he ran out of breath. Pulling back to take a breath, Jace attacked her neck. Clary rolled her neck to the side and reveled at the sensation. But really, in the back of her mind, she was thinking about her situation. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be happy, not think about her evil brother while making out with her boyfriend. Everything was wrong. But for now, Clary let it go, in hopes that after she completed everything Sebastian wanted her too, he would leave her and Jace alone.

* * *

In the days that followed, Jace was much more touchy-feely, and wouldn't let Clary out of his sight most of the time. Clary, although loved the attention, also wanted her own space. So when Magnus finally came to bring them back, she nearly jumped for joy. Saying a quick goodbye to Luke and her mother Clary immediately jumped into the portal, not waiting for Jace or Magnus. Clary landed on the ground, looking up she saw the entrance of the Institute. Breathing in the air, she felt at home. Running inside, Clary headed straight for her room. Dropping her stuff, she rocketed herself onto her bed. Reaching under her pillow, Clary felt the familiar feel of paper and pulled out the piece. Opening the letter, Clary found that inside was Sebastian's usual handwriting.

_Meet me at the front of the Dumont. Be there at 10._

How her brother got into the Institute without getting caught, Clary would never know. But she was going to obey the order, for the rune on her stomach ordered her too. Inhaling a deep breath, Clary placed the viles of blood on her desk and walked out of her room to get some food. When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Isabelle already there. Isabelle looked exhausted and had bandages wrapped around her wrists. Clary didn't comment. She knew Sebastian probably had something to do with this. Opening the fridge, Clary took an apple and sat on a stool that faced the island. Isabelle smiled at her, weakly but kindly and Clary couldn't help but feel guilty since she was the indirect cause of this. Smiling back, Clary at her apple in silence while Isabelle continued to stare down at her wrists, taking a drink of coke every now and then. And that's how Jace found them, quiet and eating/drinking. The two girls weren't interacting like they usually did and he was worried. Looking at Isabelle's wrists, Jace raised an eyebrow and was about to ask how she got the injury but Alec walked in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Ok boys and girls we're heading to Pandemonium today, again. Iz you're staying back this time. Why don't you take a nap?" Alec suggested.

Isabelle merely nodded before getting off her stool and leaving the premises.

Jace sat on a stool, "Why are we going to Pandemonium again?"

"Another sweep, apparently demonic activity has been going up," Alec explained.

Clary finished chewing her apple before giving her two cents, "Can't go; got stuff to do. Have fun boys," she commented before leaving the kitchen and making her way to her room.

Alec raised an eyebrow but made no comment, two Shadow hunters were more than enough.

But Jace ran after Clary.

"Clary!" he yelled after her, "Why can't you go?"

Clary stopped in her tracks before turning around, "I already said I have other things to do. What don't you understand?"

"What kind of stuff?" Jace insisted.

"Stuff that doesn't concern you," Clary spat out.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jace accused.

Clary gasped, "How could you accuse me of something like that? Don't you trust me?"

"Lately? No," Jace replied bluntly.

Clary clucked her tongue, "And why the hell not?"

"Why the hell not?" Jace screamed, "You've been disappearing in the night! You've been off on your own so many times that I can't even count. And you don't tell me anything and avoid me all the time!"

Clary took a deep breath, "Jace, rest assured, I'm not cheating on you. But what I am doing, I'm not allowed to tell you about, ok? Please, just trust me on this one," Clary begged.

Jace stared at her incredulously, "Fine, I won't say anything anymore. But Clary if you end up dead, don't come back and haunt me. Go waste somebody else's time," Jace turned on his heel and left.

Clary was shocked and hurt. Biting back a sob and forcing her tears down, she made her way to her room where she could cry in private.

Jace instantly felt bad the moment he said what he said, but he also felt Clary deserved it. After weeks of avoiding him and playing hot and cold he wanted to know what was going on. So he decided, that very moment, that when Clary left to do whatever she was supposed to do, he would follow her. He would follow her and expose and confront her on whatever the hell she was doing. And hopefully, she wouldn't hate him for it in the end.

* * *

It was 30 minutes until 10 and Clary was wringing her fingers in nervousness. She didn't know if she should leave or try and make amends with Jace. He had been avoiding her all day and whenever she tried to talk to him, he would give her the silent treatment. She didn't know what to do or how to react to this Jace. So, strapping her Steele and daggers in, Clary headed off to the Dumont. Unaware, that just a few feet behind was Jace, lurking in the darkness, following her.

Across the street from the Dumont, Clary noticed a dark figure, and instantly knew it was Sebastian. Her rune started to tingle as she got closer to that person and she just knew it was him.

Clary handed him the viles, "Here Sebastian, mom's and Valentine's blood,"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I did some research and found out what you were trying to do,"

Sebastian smirked, "Well thanks little sis, you just made this all the more easier,"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Well what else do you want me to do now?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, these were the last two things I needed. We're done here,"

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Does this mean that you'll remove the rune from me?"

Sebastian shook his head again, "Not until after the ritual. Actually, I can perform it right here. Nobody's around anyway,"

Clary nodded and watched as Sebastian started preparing for the ritual. He moved them under a tree and started to draw runes into the ground. Placing viles of blood on top of each rune, Sebastian started chanting words that Clary couldn't decipher. Knowing what needed to be next; Clary got closer to Sebastian so that he could slash her stomach and finally be rid her of the rune. But just as the knife was about to reach her, Sebastian was tackled to the ground and the knife scratched against Clary's skin, right above her heart.

Gasping, Clary clutched her chest. She looked at the figure that had tackled Sebastian down and met the golden eyes of Jace. Her eyes were filled with questions of why and shock before she lost consciousness, Jace's name on her lips.

Waking up, Clary found that she was in the medical ward of the Institute. Jace was nowhere to be found, and Clary couldn't turn her head far enough to see if Sebastian was here as well, but she knew he was somewhere near, she could still feel him. But what was most curious, was that she didn't feel any hate, no on the contrary she felt uncontrollable love when thinking about Sebastian.

"Clary, you're awake!" Jace's voice called from the door.

Looking past him, Clary could see the rest of the Lightwoods.

"Red, you gave us all a scare there," Isabelle approached her and patted Clary's hand.

"Oh must you all be so lovey-dovey?" Sebastian's voice could be heard, but Clary couldn't see the person that owned that voice.

Pulling back the sheet between them, Alec revealed a bruised up Sebastian.

Clary got up from bed and immediately rushed to him; "Are you ok?" her voice was filled with love.

Sebastian smiled, "Fine, and completely human as well,"

Jace yanked Clary's arm away from Sebastian, "What are you doing Clary?"

Clary looked up at Jace with innocent eyes, "What are you talking about Jace?"

Sebastian smirked, "I believe I can answer that question,"

Jace turned to Sebastian, his eyes narrowed, "What did you do?" he spat out, voice filled with venom.

"Well, I was going to release her from the rune I placed, but since you had to interfere, I ended up hitting the area around her heart instead. Thus, she is now bonded to me in uncontrollable love," Sebastian laughed an evil sadistic laugh.

Clary yanked her arm away from Jace as to bring her full undivided attention back to Sebastian, "Just as long as you're okay,"

"Break the bond Sebastian," Isabelle enunciated and spat out each word.

Sebastian started petting Clary's hair, "It would seem that even though I'm completely human now, I still don't feel anything…well besides my obsession…or would you call it love? For Clary," he smiled and ruffled Clary's bright, red hair.

Jace gritted his teeth, "Damn it Sebastian; just fix her already!"

Sebastian smirked, "Why, there's nothing to fix Nephilim, isn't that right Clary?"

Clary nodded obediently, before nuzzling her face into Sebastian's hand.

Jace tried not to cringe but seeing Clary like this, was sickening.

"You still can't be with her, she's your sister, it wouldn't be safe or healthy," Alec pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled, "Ah and that's where Isabelle's blood comes into place. I, am no longer related to Clary," Sebastian smiled sadistically, "It would seem that I'm now a Lightwood,"

There was a drop on the floor, and turning, you could see Isabelle's unconscious body, laying on the ground in shock.

It was a mutual decision, among the people that were still conscious, that they all keep this secret from the Lightwoods. To them, the story would be that Sebastian had undergone an accident that left him demon less and gave him actual emotions. That's why he was here. And Clary was fawning over Sebastian because she had a brother now. Well, that was what they had come up with him the 15 minutes time they were given before Marsye and Robert Lightwood walked in. The couple was shocked at first, then skeptical, and finally convinced. Although it was suspicious how close Clary wanted to be to Sebastian, the matriarch and the patriarch didn't say anything. But after they left, and Isabelle regained consciousness, they were all discussing the situation again.

"C'mon Sebastian, just tell us how to get Clary back," Isabelle begged.

"No,"

"We'll do anything," Alec offered.

"No,"

"I won't cut your head off," Jace threatened.

"I think Clary would hate you for that," Sebastian smirked.

Jace gritted his teeth in response.

"Why don't you ask what Clary wants?" Sebastian suggested.

Isabelle huffed, "Fine, Clary what do you want?"

Clary looked at Isabelle dubiously with eyes that were glazed over, "To be with Sebastian," she answered happily.

Jace clenched his fists and tried not to get to mad, "That's the bond talking, we'll ask one of the Silent Brothers; they'll probably have a solution," Jace began walking out the door.

"Good luck," Sebastian called, "You'll need it,"

Clary climbed onto the bed after the group left. She somehow didn't fell comfortable doing this while they were here. She snuggled up to Sebastian's side and kissed the side of his neck. Sebastian smiled, maybe this hadn't gone all according to his plan, but now he didn't feel so wrong about loving Clary. He wasn't of her blood anymore, he was a Lightwood and now he could be with her. And, she was in love with him, all thanks to Jace. Oh the irony. Turning his head, Sebastian locked lips with Clary, and they stayed like that for the duration of the day.

* * *

Jace was not happy. He felt guilty, and he was not happy. He felt guilty because the last conversation he and Clary had was an argument about something she had no control of and he wasn't happy because now she was in love with Sebastian. The two of them had just started loving each other when it was ripped away from them just like that. So while heading to meet with the Silent Brothers, Jace took his wrath on trees that were passing by. Every time the car would pass a tree, he would throw a shot at it, making the tree scorched with fire. It was new technology made recently, much like a grenade, but less messy. Isabelle and Alec watched him with a worried eye but made no comment, knowing that it wouldn't only aggravate the already irritated dragon that was Jace Wayland.

The Silent Brothers had found something! And Jace couldn't help but feel that the weight that was carried on top of his shoulders was just a little lighter. All he had to do now was get Clary away from Sebastian long enough for him to slash another cut across her chest. But it would seem, ever since they got back, that Clary wouldn't leave Sebastian's side no matter what. When the group got back they were surprised to find that Clary and Sebastian did not move from the bed, what surprised them more was that Clary was straddling Sebastian, her lips still locked with his in a ferocious kiss. Jace practically flew over and yanked Clary off, only to have her growl at him and latch back onto Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled as he rubbed the Clary's back, "I see you're back,"

Jace grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Yeah and we've got the information we need,"

Clary looked at him for a moment, "He really is dashing isn't he Sebastian?" smiling down at the man that she loved.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Hmm that may be but remember, you're mine," Sebastian claimed before nipping her neck. Clary squeaked before blushing and hiding her face in Sebastian's chest.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologized, "It would seem that the bond has affected her more than just love. It looks like she actually got a new personality too," Sebastian started laughing.

Jace glared menacingly between the two before storming out of the room.

"Sebastian, we are going to get her back and then she'll be back where she belongs, FAR AWAY FROM YOU," Isabelle announced before leaving the room as well.

Alec stayed and watched them for a little longer, shaking his head, he also left the room.

"So nice that they're gone now," Sebastian mused.

"Yes," Clary purred, "Very nice," as she placed kisses against Sebastian's neck, licking and biting her way up until she reached his pliant lips.

* * *

**Ahh finally a new chapter, i hope you guys like it! Read and REview pleasee **

**btw i'm sorry if you don't like Clary right now, i know she's very OOC but you know just wait for the next chapter-maybe she might turn back to normal..maybe not(; You never really know until you read! hahah i'm sorry for taking such a long time to update all my stories everyone! Finals are coming up and i'm the worst multi-tasker in the world! ugh. hope you liked it(:**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI  
**


End file.
